dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z For Kinect
|media = |input = }} Dragon Ball Z For Kinect is a Dragon Ball Z video game for the 's . Published by Namco Bandai Games and developed by Spike ChunSoft. Dragon Ball Z For Kinect is a first-person fighting game similar to the arcade game Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S. and the Let's! TV Play games, with graphics similar to Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Overview The game has over 50 characters (including one character exclusive to the game: Super Saiyan Bardock), and over 100 moves to perform. There are over 20 special cards with QR codes that can be scanned via the Kinect for additional content (characters and power ups). Those QR cards are offered as preorder incentives, promotions, or in the press. Cardboard Super Saiyan Goku hair which can be worn has been included in each NTSC copy of the game, with the back of the hair printed with QR codes, whereas PAL copies received the QR codes on small cards. Also, a special movie with a run-time just under 20 minutes is included in game: Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. It is the first time that this special movie is released in U.S. and Europe. Gameplay During battles, the player retains control only over limited movement and dodging technique. Returned by spectacular camera movements in an anime style, the fighting system requires the player to carry their body with every movement and every shot so that the character executes them on the screen. It results in a true fusion of breathtaking cinematic and immerse gameplay. Modes Story Mode The Story Mode allows the player to follow the Dragon Ball story from a first-person perspective for the first time on a console. It covers the main battles of the Saiyan Saga (including the battle against Great Ape Vegeta), Frieza Saga, Androids Saga, and Majin Buu Saga. Score Attack The Score Attack challenges the player to overcome successive duels for the highest score possible. The player chooses the character he wants to fight the same opponents as in the Story Mode. Characters Playable characters Giant boss *Great Ape Vegeta Battle stages *Plain *Rocky Area *Planet Namek *Ruined Planet Namek *Ruined City *Islands *Cell Games Arena *Supreme Kai's World Achievements There are 48 achievements with a total of 1000 points. *'You're The Best There Is!!': You topped your high score for all Score Attack stages - 50 Gamerscore *'Be Reborn As A Good Guy!': You battled Kid Buu 2 in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'Gotta Charge Up My Ki...': You battled Kid Buu in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'Let's Finish This Up': You battled Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'You Can't Win...': You battled Super Buu in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'Take Care Of Yourself, Trunks...': You battled Majin Buu in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'...We'll Put This Battle On Hold': You battled Majin Vegeta in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'You Did It, Gohan!!': You battled Perfect Cell in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'It's Your Turn, Gohan!!': You battled Cell Perfect Form in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'Show Me Your Perfect Form!': You battled Cell 2nd Form in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'Run!!': You battled Android #17 in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'What Are You, Anyway!?': You battled Cell 1st Form in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'Do You Feel Terror?': You battled Android #19 in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'You Idiot!!': You battled Full Power Frieza in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'All Right! It's Done!!': You battled Frieza Final Form in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'Feel The Wrath Of The Namekians!': You battled Frieza 2nd Form in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'I Can Win! I Can Win This!!': You battled Frieza 1st Form in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'I Feel For You...': You battled Captain Ginyu (Goku) in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'Boy, Am I Happy!': You battled Captain Ginyu in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'Have A Kaioken x3 Kamehameha!': You battled Vegeta in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'You're Not So Tough': You battled Nappa in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'The Fruits Of My Training!': You battled Saibamen in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'Serves You Right...': You battled Raditz in Score Attack and topped your high score for that stage - 15 Gamerscore *'...This Is Super Saiyan 3': You won without taking any damage in Score Attack mode on Hard - 50 Gamerscore *'The Ultimate Power': You won without taking any damage in Score Attack mode on Normal - 30 Gamerscore *'Something Good Before You Die...': You won without taking any damage in Score Attack mode - 20 Gamerscore *'A Shutout Win': You won without ever taking damage from an enemy Super Attack - 40 Gamerscore *'An Awesome Win': You finished the enemy with a Super Attack and won 10 times - 40 Gamerscore *'Superior Power': You intercepted the enemy's Super Attack - 20 Gamerscore *'That Won't Work On Me': You deflected 20 enemy Ki Blasts in a single fight - 30 Gamerscore *'Full Power': You stored up the maximum amount of Ki with Ki Charge - 20 *'Defense Expert': You blocked 10 enemy Super Attacks - 20 Gamerscore *'Evasion Expert': You dodged 10 enemy Super Attacks - 20 Gamerscore *'Super Attack Master': You pulled off 50 Super Attacks - 30 Gamerscore *'Super Attack Veteran': You pulled off 20 Super Attacks - 20 Gamerscore *'Super Attack Beginne: You used 10 Super Attacks - 10 Gamerscore *'Complete Master': You pulled off a 100 hit combo - 30 Gamerscore *'Veteran Warrior': You pulled off a 50 hit combo - 20 Gamerscore *'Full-Fledged Adult': You pulled off a 20 hit combo - 10 Gamerscore *'Battle For The Entire Universe': You cleared the Majin Buu Saga in Story Mode for the first time - 50 Gamerscore *'Cell Games': You cleared the Android Saga in Story Mode for the first time - 50 Gamerscore *'Their Final, Greatest Showdown': You cleared the Frieza Saga in Story Mode for the first time - 50 Gamerscore *'The Ultimate Decisive Battle': You cleared the Saiyan Saga in Story Mode for the first time - 50 Gamerscore *'Welcome To Dragon World': You played Story Mode for the first time - 10 Gamerscore Reception The game has been given mostly negative reviews from gaming critics. The gaming website GameSpot scored the game at a 4.5 out of 10, largely criticizing the game's repetition, bad motion controls, and poor story mode. Gallery Screenshots Achievement Icons External links *Official Xbox Kinect website *Official Trailer *Interview - Questions answered Site Navigation es:Dragon Ball Z para Kinect Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games